


Quid Pro Quo

by Jenthetrulysly



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthetrulysly/pseuds/Jenthetrulysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The street runs both ways, most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

Peter Napuaho's eyes widened when Steve McGarrett swept into the room, and the ambient temperature in the room dropped by several degrees. He squirmed in his seat when he felt more than saw the lead detective's tempestuous fury directed at him. He swallowed, his throat clicking before he licked his parched lips.

This wasn't part of the plan. He flinched when the door to the interrogation room slammed shut before McGarrett closed the distance between them, coming to stand a few inches away in front of the bound man in the chair. From the steely gaze and the tight clench of the detective's jaw, Peter knew that if he didn't cooperate, he was going to be in deep trouble. If McGarrett found out that he was responsible for the bullet that landed Williams in hospital this time, there was no way that he was going to make it out of the situation alive. 

"Alright, Mr Napuaho." He looked up to find McGarrett's inscrutable glare on him. "You were found at the scene of the crime with a newly fired gun in your hand no less than 2 feet away from the dead body." The inscrutable gaze became impatient, searching.

"I want my lawyer," Napuaho replied tonelessly, just how they had taught him to. "I don't have to answer any of your stupid questions-"

"I've got one detective in critical condition at Queen's Hospital ICU right now, and Forensics are doing tests on that gun. I have no doubt that they will find that the two bullets found in Detective Williams and Eddie Rodriguez will match those from your gun. Now, you can make this easy on yourself or much harder then it has to be."

Peter thought furiously as he watched the lead detective pull one of the metal chairs closer to himself before sitting down. From his position he could see the curve of the pistol the detective kept in his holster and unease settled over the Hawaiian. The tense set of the dark haired detective's shoulders told him that McGarrett was on edge. Where was his lawyer?

"Bullshit. I won't say anything else without my lawyer." Jutting his chin out defiantly, Napuaho crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair.

The telephone on the table rang before Steve snatched it up and barked, "McGarrett." His mouth pressed into a thin line as he listened to the caller before he nodded. "Keep him outside for a moment." Hanging up, he redirected his gaze to the slightly alarmed suspect in front of him. "Chin says that your lawyer, Lou Wan Ping, is waiting outside for you. They found a stiletto in his briefcase which we are unable to confiscate because he has a licence for it. Pretty funny for a lawyer to need one, eh?"

The color slowly leeched out of the Hawaiian's face as the implications behind McGarrett's words made sense. Lou Wan Ping was one of Kamioku's made men, who was not a lawyer – but an enforcer. "You're not funny." White-hot fear flooded his senses as he scanned the room for any escapes. The only exit was through the door through which they came, and Lou was sure to spot him before he could take two paces. He was good, but Lou was better. Sweat beaded on his brow as he cleared his throat, coming to a decision.

"Call him off, bruddah." Napuaho finally ground out. "Get him away from me."

"Quid pro quo, the street runs both ways,  _bruddah._ " The grin McGarrett gave him wasn't feral, but it wasn't far off from being predatory either. "You have a right to legal representation, we'll give you a few moments to confer with your learned associate." The detective made a move to pick up the phone and hit one of the speed dial buttons. "Chin?"

Peter's eyes widened. All Lou needed was a few seconds close to him to ensure his total cooperation and silence. He'd rather live, and tell the tale. "Wait! Just wait – I'll give you everything you want, Kamioku, Rodriguez, everything… just keep that thug away from me!"

Seemingly satisfied, Steve finally spoke into the phone. "Bring in a glass of water for Mr Napuaho when you come, we're going to be at this for a long while." He replaced the handset before standing and heading towards the door. McGarrett cast one final glance over his shoulder.

"Tell everything you know to Detective Chin Ho Kelly. Right now, there's somewhere else I have to be, someone else I gotta see."

**PAU**


End file.
